White Liar
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Harry's a white lair, and Luna knows it. but is Luna innocent? a quick song fic to Miranda Lamberts White liar, a little OCC but check it out! HP/HG RW/LL fluffy-goodness!


Disclaimer: I don't own: Harry Potter, Miranda Lambert, Miranda Lamberts music video.

_**Hey white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine **_

_**And I don't know why white liar**_

Today's the day of our wedding. The happiest day of my life, I will walk down that satin isle, say my vows, and be bound to you. But as I stand here, in my flowing white gown, a lace veil blowing on my face, my long blonde hair in pins, I know what's _really _going on.

_**You better be careful what you do, I wouldn't want to be **_

_**In your shoes if they ever found you out**_

Harry Potter, my soon husband, I'd stop making eyes at my maid of honor if I were you. is watching if you wrinkle your dress robes, she could catch you. You would get shamed for sure if you broke me. Hermione is making eyes back, ha, so much for best friends. I'd bet Ginny would chew both of you out if she knew.

_**You better be careful what you say, it never really added up anyway, **_

_**I got friends in this town**_

" You look beautiful Herm- Luna" you said when my eighteenth birthday last year rolled around. I wore a soft, blue, simple dress to my small party. Hermione wore a wine-colored cocktail dress, and your eyes were glued to her. I caught your slip-ups. Plus, Ginny and Fleur never trusted that you would end up with me. '_Something had to be wrong'_ they had told me. They were right.

_**Hey white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine**_

_**And I don't know why, white liar**_

The wedding band has started, everyone's eyes were glued to my entrance, your eyes were half-glued to me, half-glued to Hermione's mint green, maid of honor dress. You must really love her, but you turn your eyes to me anyways. Your beautiful emerald green eyes. Eyes that fell the next moment on Hermione Granger.

_**You said you went out to a bar, and walked some lady to her car**_

_**But your face has more to tell**_

I remember that one night clearly:

I sat with my legs curled under me, worry gnawing at my mind. It was eleven thirty already, and you were always back by at least eight. Suddenly, you burst through the door, a little tired looking, but a content smile on your face. You told me that Hermione was drunk when you stopped by The Three Broomsticks and you felt the need to fly her home. Your eyes were crawling with something I could not place my finger on, you said _'I just walked her home, wackspurts didn't get me'_

Just walked her home my loony butt.

_**Cuz' my cousin saw you on the street, with a redhead named Bernice**_

_**Turns out you don't lie to well**_

I'm nearly to the alter, I see little Teddy giggling as Andromeda is fixing his matching tie that he had fiddled with. But a little over to the left, my cousin Fleur Weasley is glaring daggers at you. She told me one day, about a month before the wedding that she saw you and Hermione looking pretty close, walking down Diagon Ally. She never trusted you again, did she? I wonder why.

_**Hey white liar, truth comes out a little at a time**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine**_

_**And I don't know why white liar**_

I finally made it to you; you smile and push the black hair from your eyes, and take my hand. Your eyes are not focused on me though; they are slightly over my shoulder. I smile, not sadly at all and turn around before the minister can greet anyone. I look at where Hermione is standing next to Ronald, the best man and Hermione's eyes are slightly wet, and not from happiness. You look at me with a confused expression. I hear everyone gasp as I walk over to Hermione, take her hand, and lead her to you. Yours and Hermione's face is a look of shock, as I place your hand in hers. Silly boy.

_**Here's a bombshell just for you, turns out I've been lying too**_

"Luna, what are you-" you start to say, but I cut you off. I put my hands on your chest for the last time, and crane my neck to reach your ear.

"I found you out, white liar. Now actually love this one " I whispered into your ear, and I smile at you and Hermione as I walk slightly past her.

And guess what? I ran into the loving embrace of a certain redhead best man. I put my lips to my Ronald's sweet mouth, and hear the collective gasps from the crowd. Guess what? I'm a happy white liar too.

_**Now I'm a white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of my tongue like turpentine**_

_**And I don't why…**_

"I knew you'd make the right choice love," my freckled lover whispered in my ear.

I smile agents his chest. Before anyone could say anything, Ronald took my hand and we ran back down the isle, both of us are laughing. But before we opened the doors, on ourway to happiness, I saw you steel Hermione's smiling pink lips in a sweet kiss and run after us. I held Ronald to stop and wait, a huge smile on his face. You and Hermione meet us at the end.

Hermione looks at me, as if saying _'I'm sorry'_ and I grabbed her hand, my smile saying _'your forgiven'_ we all give each other one last look of conferment.

I turned around, facing the confused crowed, minister, and family and yelled "aren't we all white liars?"

Then _finally_ you, your love Hermione, my love Ronald, and I experience true happiness and ran from that wedding like the dark lord was after us.

_**White liar.**_

I hope you like it! Read&Review!


End file.
